


All I ask

by Raquellu47



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x07, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Es entonces que te preguntas si no te mereces fingir que la hora que te queda con Lexa, no es una hora, sino una eternidad. <br/>No hay mañana para vosotras, pero quién necesita el mañana cuando tenéis el ahora.<br/>Es todo lo que pides: tener el ahora para vosotras."</p><p>(ONE-SHOT) (3X07)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I ask

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot inspirado por la canción de Adele, "All I Ask".  
> Narrado desde la POV de Clarke.

**ALL I ASK**

_“It matters how this ends, cause what if I never love again?”_

***

Las palabras de Octavia resuenan por tu cabeza como pelotas saltarinas fuera de control. Hace por lo menos diez minutos que la joven guerrera se fue de tu habitación, pero lo que ha dicho sigue repitiéndose en ecos. Golpean las paredes de tu cráneo con tanta fuerza que te llevas los puños a las sienes, ejerciendo presión en un intento de calmar el palpitar que te da la impresión de que te va a estallar la cabeza.

“Te ha pedido que te quedes, ¿verdad?”

“Te necesitamos.”

“Si no vienes, no eres la persona que creía que eras.”

No es, ni de lejos, la primera vez que estás en conflicto contigo misma. Desde que pusiste un pie en la tierra, has estado debatiendo constantemente en busca de la mejor solución, la que menos dolor cause, la que menos _muerte_ traiga consigo. No es fácil, _nunca_ es fácil. Lo que _sí_ es, es agotador. Te habías convertido precisamente en aquello que tu madre te suplicó que no te convirtieras: una persona tan preocupada por satisfacer las necesidades de otras personas que se olvidaba de las suyas propias. Y es cierto, siempre tratas de agradar a todo el mundo, por mucho que tengas que sacrificar o el esfuerzo que tengas que hacer para conseguirlo.

Estás _tan_ centrada en lograr la felicidad para los demás que no te das cuenta de que te está costando la _tuya_.

Lo has hecho _todo_ por tu gente. Todo lo que se podía y más. Lo has dado _todo_ por ellos. Has perdido un cachito de tu alma con cada acción necesaria para asegurar su seguridad: desintegrar a los trescientos guerreros terrícolas cuando trataron de asediaros en la nave; huir de Mount Weather, pero siempre pensando en regresar a salvar a tus amigos; matar al chico del que estabas enamorada para poder llegar a un acuerdo con la Comandante de los terrícolas; masacrar a gente inocente al tratar de rescatar a lo que quedaba de los cien originales. Con cada muerte, con cada gota de sangre que manchaba tus manos, te sentías menos humana. Pero seguías adelante porque era lo que había que hacer, lo que _debías_ hacer como líder no proclamada de los celestes.

Ya es familiar para ti la constante pelea entre tu corazón y tu cabeza, tu lado emocional y tu lado racional. Es una batalla que el ser humano lleva librando desde el principio de los tiempos, y tú, por las circunstancias peculiares del tiempo en el que te ha tocado vivir, la sufres todos los días. Dar un paso significa escoger un lado de la balanza, y tratar de encontrar equilibrio, descubriste hace tiempo, no es más que un espejismo. No existe equilibrio cuando es _tu vida_ y la de gente que te importa la que está en juego.

Justo después del decreto de Lexa, supiste que se avecinaba ese viejo conflicto. Por eso estás paseando por tu habitación, haciendo prácticamente un surco en el suelo con tus botas, aunque solo sea por la cantidad de veces que estás repitiendo el mismo recorrido.

Si sigues a tu corazón, sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Te quedas en Polis, con los terrícolas, con _Lexa_. No importa la traición, ni la alianza rota, ni el fallido intento de nombrar al pueblo celeste como el decimotercer clan. No importa Pike, ni Bellamy, ni las locuras que están haciendo. No importa decepcionar a tu gente, ni a Octavia. Tu corazón te dice que, por una vez en tu vida, seas egoísta.

Tu cabeza, sin embargo, es más racional y ve la imagen al completo. Ve que, si te quedas aquí, Pike podría hacer algo todavía más grave y que ni siquiera tú serás capaz de convencer a Lexa de que no le haga pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. Ese nuevo lema de “ _jus no drein jus daun_ ” no va a durar mucho ahora que incluso los terrícolas se están rebelando contra su Comandante. Tienes que hacer algo antes de que vaya más allá.

Un lado de ti tira en una dirección y el otro lado arremete en la dirección contraria y tú solo puedes quedarte y esperar a romperte. Porque no sabes qué hacer. La tentación de olvidarte de todo y abandonarte a tus sentimientos es muy fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo sabes que es algo temporal y que en seguida te arrepentirías de haberte quedado en Polis.

Dejas de dar vueltas de forma abrupta, casi como si la solución tuviera forma física y hubieras chocado con ella. Te arrepentirías de quedarte en Polis. Has tardado en darte cuenta, pero ahora ya lo ves claramente. Los remordimientos te comerían por dentro porque, quieras o no, por mucho que ya hayas sacrificado por tu gente, estás dispuesta a seguir dándole más partes de ti al diablo si eso significa que van a estar a salvo. Y quedarte del lado terrícola del bloqueo no va a ayudar a tus amigos.

En vez de sentirte aliviada, te sientes pesarosa. Ya tienes tu respuesta, tu resolución del conflicto, pero parece que no es la que querías. Es como cuando no puedes elegir entre dos cosas y te dicen que lances una moneda, porque en esa fracción de segundo en la que está girando en el aire, sabes de qué lado te gustaría que cayese. Tú habías apostado por la cruz, y te ha salido la cara.

Con un suspiro, te resignas a tu destino. Mientras tu cabeza se hincha de orgullo por haber salido vencedora, encadenas a tu corazón en una jaula para asegurarte de ser capaz de llevar a cabo lo que tienes – _debes ­_ – hacer. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no había sido Lexa la que te había enseñado que la cabeza siempre debe triunfar sobre el corazón?

Sientes tu confianza reforzarse con la seguridad que este pensamiento te aporta y sales de tus habitaciones sin dedicarle más que una mirada de reojo a los guardias que custodian permanentemente las puertas, supuestamente para protegerte, aunque a veces te da la impresión de que están ahí para asegurarse de que no huyas ni conspires contra su Heda. Recorres el pasillo con paso rápido, temerosa de tardar mucho y perder esa repentina determinación que se ha apoderado de tu cuerpo y hace que la sangre ruja en tus oídos.

No te permites ni una fracción de segundo de duda cuando llegas ante las puertas acristaladas de la habitación de Lexa. Posas una mano en el picaporte y lo empujas hacia abajo sin esperar a que la morena te permita pasar. Sabes que, de tener que esperar a su permiso, puedes replantearte la situación y cambiar de opinión. Tienes que actuar _ya_.

Tu mirada recorre con ligera desesperación la habitación en busca de la regia figura de la Comandante, pero no la encuentras por ningún lado. Entras más en la estancia, a la espera de que Lexa salga a defenderse del intruso. Casi empiezas a plantearte si estará en alguna reunión secreta de la que no te han hecho partícipe, cuando escuchas pasos ligeros acercarse desde detrás de la pared que – supones – separa la habitación principal del baño.

Lexa aparece con sus rizos castaños a un lado del cuello, las manos todavía entrelazadas en los mechones que ha estado liberando de las intricadas trenzas que los sujetan durante el día. En cuanto te ve parada en medio de la sala, ella también se queda congelada en el sitio, sus manos resbalan hasta reposar a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Es como si ya supiera lo que vas a decirle.

La atmósfera cambia y se vuelve pesada. Tú te desinflas, y ya no te sientes tan segura de haber hecho la elección correcta.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas? – pregunta Lexa, confirmando tus pensamientos. Con solo una mirada, lo ha sabido. Solo _una_ mirada.

Al fin y al cabo, solo hay un motivo para que hayas ido a verla, y ambas sois conscientes de ello. No hace falta poner tu decisión en voz alta.

Se acerca un poco más, recortando centímetro a centímetro la distancia que os separa, tanto física como emocionalmente. Cada vez tu mente se va nublando más y ya no sabes con seguridad nada, ni siquiera _quién_ eres. Los ojos verdes de la Comandante te hablan y te piden que, _por favor_ , reconsideres lo que vas a hacer, pero esa súplica está velada por un sentimiento de resignación que cada vez abarca más espacio.

\- Ahora – dices, sorprendida por lo firme que suena tu voz.

Ella asiente. Parece comprender que es algo que _necesitas_ hacer más que algo que _quieres_ hacer. Parece comprender lo mucho que te ha costado llegar a esta resolución y que en el momento en el que ella diga o haga algo para tratar de convencerte de lo contrario, volverás a caer en esa espiral interminable. Parece comprender que estás agotada de luchar y que quieres que todo termine de una vez.

Pero no es solo que lo parezca, sino que _tú_ _sabes_ , en lo más profundo de tu ser, que lo entiende. Aunque solo sea porque ella siente lo mismo.

Decides que, si esta va a ser vuestra despedida, también debes dar algo de tu parte, así que te acercas a la morena hasta que tú también estás al lado de la pared y los rayos de sol calientan la parte izquierda de tu rostro.

\- Lo siento – susurras. Porque es cierto. Porque te gustaría poder hacer otra cosa, poder ser egoísta; pero mientras tus amigos te necesiten, no puedes pensar en ti misma.

\- No lo sientas. Tienes que volver con tu gente – replica ella casi inmediatamente.

Te lo está poniendo más fácil, te está dando luz verde, te está dando su permiso por si eso hace que no te duela tanto. Y deseas con cada fibra de tu ser que sea suficiente, que su apoyo cure ese ardor que sientes en tu pecho. Pero no lo es.

Nunca es fácil ir en contra de lo que más anhelas.

\- Por eso te… – se corta abruptamente antes de que la siguiente palabra caiga de entre sus labios.

Ves sus ojos verdes, velados por una cortina de lágrimas que está luchando por retener, y no necesitas que pronuncie esas seis letras para escucharlas resonar por tu interior. Cada zona que tocan comienza a escocer fieramente, casi tienes ganas de rascarte o soplarte, solo que no llegas a esos puntos.

Y es curiosa la capacidad de devastación que pueden tener seis letras. “Querer”. La gente la usa descuidadamente, sin embargo, ahí estás tú, sufriendo el destrozo que esa palabra deja tras de sí, el auténtico caos en el que te sume, el dolor que provoca.

\- Por eso eres como eres – corrige Lexa.

Pero es tarde. El daño está hecho y ambas sois _muy_ conscientes de ello.

Aunque aprecias su esfuerzo. Su tacto a la hora de tratar ese tema que es una espina clavada en vuestros corazones, te conmueve. Hace que algo dentro de ti se agite y se revuelva contra las cadenas con las que le tienes sujeto y que te sirven para mantenerle bajo control. Tu corazón ya no quiere seguir en el banquillo, quiere participar totalmente en el partido.

Antes de que te des cuenta, ya ha destronado a tu cerebro y tomado las riendas.

\- Quizá algún día, tú y yo no le debamos nada más a nuestra gente.

La promesa implícita tras tus palabras queda flotando el aire entre vosotras. Cose con esperanzas heridas recién hechas. Acaricia con cariño las mejillas de Lexa. Trae nuevas lágrimas que tiñen esos ojos verdes que te has vuelto tan buena descifrando y que fuerzan a la morena a parpadear para disiparlas.

\- Eso espero – susurra de vuelta con un pequeño asentimiento.

De nuevo, habla más lo que _no_ decís que lo que _sí_ decís.

La morena rompe el contacto visual que habéis mantenido desde que trabasteis las miradas al principio de la conversación. Tardas un poco más en reaccionar que ella, todavía confundida y dolida, pero eventualmente bajas la mirada tú también para ver que Lexa tiene el brazo tendido en un último gesto de despedida.

\- Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Hace tres meses se despidió de ti con las mismas palabras. Hace tres meses, te dejó sola a las puertas de Mount Weather con una herida supurando el veneno de su traición, con el corazón roto en pedacitos, la garganta apresada en un nudo de hierro y las lágrimas ardiendo en tus ojos.

Hoy sientes lo mismo a pesar de que las circunstancias que rodean tu marcha son _radicalmente_ distintas.

Intentas esbozar una sonrisa que transmita un ápice de la certeza que sentías respecto a tu decisión. La palabra clave es esa: lo intentas, porque _no_ eres capaz y la sonrisa se rompe, y cae, y muere en tus labios.

Te permites un único instante de debilidad, aunque sabes que va a ser tu perdición. Aunque sabes que te va a destrozar.

Usas tu mano entrelazada con la de ella para atraerla hacia ti, tu mirada ya fija en sus labios. Quieres un último beso, una despedida en condiciones, una forma de sellar tu promesa. Notas su velada sorpresa en la forma en que su boca tarda en amoldarse a la tuya, en los segundos que pasan sin que responda. Pero su mano acaricia tu pelo mientras empuja sus labios contra los tuyos en busca de _más_ , y tú la besas con toda la intención de mantenerlo corto y suave.

Gastas todas tus fuerzas en alejarte de ella. Y cuando repasas su rostro con tu mirada, tratando de grabarlo en tu memoria, preservarlo así, tal cual está en ese momento, un destello en su mejilla capta tu atención y la respiración se atasca en tu garganta.

Una lágrima.

¿Por qué _Lexa_ está llorando y _tú_ eres la que se está manteniendo fuerte? Ella es la racional, tú la emocional. Ella es la Heda; tú una adolescente que, sin saber cómo, terminó liderando a sus amigos. Ella piensa que el amor es una debilidad, tú piensas que el amor te hace más fuerte. Ella no siente _nada –_ teóricamente –, tú lo sientes _todo_.      

Y es _Lexa_ la que está llorando, no tú.

Pero su lágrima te _rompe_. Su lágrima es la que logra que te desmorones.

Es entonces que te preguntas si no te mereces ser egoísta, aunque solo sea por un rato. Es entonces que te preguntas si no te mereces fingir que la hora que te queda con Lexa, no es una hora, sino una eternidad.

No hay mañana para vosotras, pero quién necesita el mañana cuando tenéis el _ahora_.

Es todo lo que pides: tener el ahora para vosotras.

Así que vuelves a besarla y vuelcas toda la desesperación que sientes arañando las paredes de tu estómago. Y ella responde con la misma emoción, transmitiendo su dolor con cada aliento sollozado en tu boca, con el temblor de su cuerpo bajo las puntas de tus dedos.

Porque tú estás pensando en que esta es vuestra _primera_ noche, y ella, en que es la _última_.

Tus manos actúan por voluntad propia y se deslizan de la nuca de Lexa hasta su cuello, donde un nudo mantiene sujeta su camiseta. Ella no te para y ni siquiera sabes si está siendo consciente de lo que estás haciendo o está tan perdida en su dolor y en tus labios que no nota nada más. Dejas que ambas tiras caigan y sus hombros quedan al descubierto. Al bajar tus manos, haces que tus dedos acaricien la nueva piel descubierta y te maravillas ante la rapidez con la que se cubre de piel de gallina.

Hace tiempo que te diste cuenta de que eres la debilidad de Lexa.

Todavía recuerdas el momento concreto en que llegaste a esa conclusión, justo cuando le estabas echando en cara que había dejado morir a su gente de TonDC y ella te contestó: “No a todos. No a ti.” Puede que en ese momento pareciera una decisión puramente política, pero tú viste más allá. Descubriste que, a pesar de proclamar que no sentía nada porque el amor es una debilidad, _sí_ sentía.

Sentía por _ti._

Y si te quedaba alguna duda, no tuviste que esperar mucho para comprobar que tenías razón.

Lograste que se aliara con los celestes cuando ningún otro terrícola lo habría hecho, ni siquiera bajo la promesa de rescatar a todas las personas que la gente de la montaña estaba secuestrando para desangrarles. Lograste que se planteara su perspectiva de la vida, que se arriesgara a _vivir_ y no se conformase con simplemente sobrevivir. Lograste que se arrodillara ante ti. La Comandante de los doce clanes _jamás_ se arrodillaría ante otra persona, y, sin embargo, Lexa lo había hecho para asegurarte que no te volvería a traicionar – en ese momento te diste cuenta de que tú no fuiste la única en romperse aquella noche a las puertas de Mount Weather.

Cuando pusiste un cuchillo en su cuello con toda la intención de acabar con su vida, no hizo nada para defenderse. Es más, se disculpó por haberte causado tanto dolor, por haberte convertido en esa cáscara de ti misma. Cuando le pediste que no tomase represalias por la masacre que Bellamy y Pike causaron en el ejército, te hizo caso y cambió años de tradición terrícola a pesar de que eso iba a provocar el descontento de su pueblo.

Al anunciar el bloqueo, Lexa se tragó su orgullo y te _pidió_ que te quedases. A la Lexa que tú conociste por primera vez en una tienda a las afueras de Camp Jaha, sentada en su trono de madera y jugueteando con un puñal, a _esa_ Lexa le habría dado igual lo que hicieras con tal de que no le causases problemas a ninguno de los doce clanes.

Pero, igual que tú habías evolucionado con cada cosa que pasaba, Lexa también había cambiado: se había permitido sentir.

De modo que conviertes en tu misión aliviar el sufrimiento que sabes que Lexa sigue sintiendo en su corazón. Porque sentir nunca es fácil.

Te aprovechas de que, cuando está contigo, se olvida de que es la Heda de doce clanes y se convierte en una chica más. Única e irrepetible, pero una chica, al fin y al cabo. Confía su vida en tus manos. Se deja guiar por ti, aconsejar por ti, _consolar_ por ti.

Giras hasta que Lexa está de espaldas en la cama y empujas sus hombros con suavidad para que sepa en todo momento lo que estás planeando hacer y pueda pararte si no quiere seguir. Cosa que no hace. Así que te mueves con cautela y precisión, dándole otro suave empujón para que se siente en la cama. La morena rompe el beso y te mira, y juras que _nunca_ habías visto tanta fragilidad.

Como si una simple respiración tuya más fuerte de lo normal fuera suficiente para romperla.

Pero no piensas dejar que se rompa, no si está en tu poder evitarlo. Te paras unos segundos para grabar esa imagen en tu memoria, ese momento en el que Lexa ha dejado caer todas las murallas erigidas a su alrededor y está emocionalmente desnuda ante ti.

Vulnerable como nunca.

Hermosa como nunca.

Su mirada te roba el aire de los pulmones y te inclinas hacia delante, sobre ella, para que sea Lexa la que te mantenga respirando. Dejas que tus dedos tracen formas irregulares sobre piel imposiblemente suave, disfrutando de los estremecimientos que recorren la columna vertebral de la morena. Te sumerges en su boca, tu lengua dibuja un mapa de cada rincón, tus dientes marcan sus labios para dejar claro que, por una noche, ella es _tuya_.

Tus manos se enredan en sedosos mechones castaños en busca de mayor profundidad para un beso que, si por ti fuera, jamás terminarías. Pero necesitáis aire, así que te despegas de su boca lo suficiente para deslizar tus labios por la marcada línea de su mandíbula, y lames, y muerdes, y besas cada centímetro de piel que está a tu disposición porque llevas deseando hacerlo desde que viste descubierto el esbelto cuello de Lexa. Sientes a la morena tirando de tu camiseta, su puño cerrado con tanta fuerza alrededor de la tela que crees escuchar el estallido de los hilos.

Alzas los brazos por encima de la cabeza y Lexa te desprende de la prenda con rapidez, deshaciéndose de ella sin un instante de duda. Te estremeces cuando sus manos rozan tu piel desnuda, cuando sus uñas se clavan en tu espalda tras tu mordisco en la zona donde su pulso late alocadamente bajo tus labios. Igual que el desesperado batir de alas de un pájaro.

La ropa deja de ser un impedimento para ti. La lanzas en todas direcciones, concentrada en descubrir cada vez más partes de su cuerpo, que, hasta entonces, solo habías visto en tu imaginación, tras tus párpados cerrados en sueños especialmente vívidos. Buscas sentir vuestras pieles acariciarse, fundiros la una en la otra hasta que no sepas dónde acaba tu cuerpo y dónde empieza el de ella. Ser una cada segundo que pasáis juntas, recorriéndoos, conociéndoos, experimentándoos, grabando en la mente el cuerpo de la otra hasta que sepáis de memoria vuestro aroma, vuestros puntos débiles.

Cómo sus besos se vuelven más urgentes o más suaves a medida que aceleras el ritmo o lo ralentizas. Cómo sus caderas se alzan de la cama para encontrar tu mano. Cómo su cuerpo se retuerce bajo el tuyo cuando tus expertos dedos pellizcan y acarician. Cómo su abdomen tiembla cuando tu lengua lo recorre y juega con su ombligo.

Hay un fuego en tu interior que zumba en tus venas, te quema de una forma insoportablemente soportable. Es una dulce tortura que te da más fuerza. Te nubla la mente, intensifica tus sentidos hasta el punto de que cada gemido y gruñido que arrancas de la garganta de Lexa suena amplificado y rebota por las paredes de tus oídos. Y es una música tan celestial que no te cansas de ella, buscas nuevas formas de hacer que la morena siga emitiendo esos sonidos que añaden más calor a tu cuerpo.

Pero no te importa. No te importa quemarte y arder. No te importa porque no estás pensando en ti, sino en Lexa.

Estás centrada en que sea _ella_ la que se consuma de dentro hacia afuera. Quieres que se funda de placer en tus brazos mientras la sujetas para mantenerla de una pieza y evitar que se rompa por los violentos temblores que recorren sus músculos. Quieres que duerma plácidamente sabiendo que lo primero que verá cuando abra los ojos, será tu cara, tu pelo revuelto, tus brillantes y felices ojos, tu cuerpo pegado al suyo por una fina capa de sudor, la única testigo de vuestra noche de amor.

Susurras palabras en su oído, gritas su nombre con voz ronca, acaricias cada rincón de su cuerpo y pintas de nuevo cada trazo de los tatuajes que adornan su cuerpo. Le haces promesas con tus labios, promesas que es mejor no decir en voz alta, pero que _deben_ hacerse. Entrelazas vuestros dedos mientras vuestros cuerpos siguen una danza primitiva, se ondulan y presionan en los sitios correctos para llevaros a las estrellas y haceros caer sobre el colchón con suspiros de placer.

Memorizas el tranquilo subir y bajar de su pecho con cada respiración, la tinta que se curva y se retuerce en un intrincado diseño por su bíceps, sus largos y esbeltos dedos entrelazados entre los tuyos en un agarre flojo. Haces un recuento de las cicatrices que rompen su piel y que recitan historias en quedos murmullos contra las yemas de tus dedos.

Y observas el rostro relajado de Lexa cuando por fin se rinde al cansancio. Tus ojos exploran cada peca, su afilada mandíbula, la curva de sus pómulos, las sombras que proyectan sus largas pestañas. Te fijas en el brillo que desprende su piel bajo el sol, cómo esos mismos rayos acarician labios todavía hinchados por tus besos.

Y te das cuenta de algo que llevabas negando, por tu bien, desde hace mucho tiempo. Q _uieres_ a Lexa. La _quieres_ con toda tu alma, la quieres como no llegaste a querer a Finn. Y eso te mata porque no puedes estar con ella.

Por eso pusiste tanta insistencia en llevarte un buen recuerdo de ella. Quieres que esta sea la forma en que recuerdes a Lexa en un futuro: tranquila, entre tus brazos, con marcas en su cuello y clavículas que deletrean tu nombre. Quieres que esta sea la imagen que te venga a la cabeza cada vez que su nombre aparezca en alguna conversación.

Porque, ¿y si nunca vuelves a querer a alguien como quieres a Lexa?

**FIN**


End file.
